Arainia Saga
Episodes 1-5 | Season 1 |} Arainia Saga is the first saga of many in Galick Ventures: Axel (also known as the Axel Series). This saga introduces the main characer, his family and also his ancestor Vak. Date of Saga is AB 3147, where the war between the Oaks and the Arainians. It starts of with Axel having a training match against his older brother, and ends with his ship (accidently) going to earth. In AX Plus, we are shown Axel being cloned by the Arainians scientists. You see the actual clone, and extra stuff such as battles from the war and the creation of Arainia is also added. Plot Pre Saga Jin was born in AB 3134 and Axel is born 2 years later. Jin trained with the Elite teacher Tora when he was just 3, he also showed off his great academics for a Arainian. Axel on the other hand only started training when he was 7. By the time Jin was 8 years old, he graduated from Looch academy and became a high ranking soldier in the army. He took the living of a builder and a offical trainer. Jin had pride in his achevments. However, his father did not and focused on Axel. Search for the Prophecy Jin and Axel are currently sparing against eachother for training purposes, Jin comments on how good he gotten, but still calls him a weakling and trips over Axel. Axel warns Jin that they need to make there way back home before he gets worried, Jin replies with "Im strong enough to look after myself". Axel sighs and starts to make his way. Jin catches up and overs him a race. Axel agrees. The race presumes. Ank askes Axel how has his day been and notices Jin in hi old moody self. Jin leaves to go to his bedroom. This is where Ank gives Axel the Psycho ring to help buff up his power. Jin over hears and gets frustrated. The next day, Jin decides to find out about his and his brothers fate, by using the prophecy. No one knows where it is since his Grandfather has scatterd it to a random place. Jins fed up of Axel earning all respect even when he is a disgrace to there herritage. There must be a answer, if there was, it was in the prophecy. The first place where the prophecy would be, is the jungle of nature. His and Axels destinys are revealed and show that he is ment to be the legendary warrior and that his brother isnt supposed to exsist. The fact that Axel is a mistake, he gets infuriated and prides himself to destroy his brother, who he thinks stole that was rightfully his. Assasination Jin sets up the murder by inviting Axel to a sparring match, where he plans to kill him. He thinks it will be respectval to do it at the Jungle of nature. The birth place of his home planet Arainia. Script Eps 1: Eps 2: Eps 3: Eps 4: Eps 5: Characters Major Characters *Axel *Jin *Ank *Vak Minor Characters *Sam *Vertie Episodes Realeases Galick Venture: Axel - Arainia Saga *Jins Pride - Eps 1, 2, 4 *Birth of Arainia - Eps 3,5 Galick Venture: Axel Season DVDs *Galick Venture: Axel Season 1 - Eps 1 - Eps 50 Galick Venture: Axel Volume *Galick Venture: Axel Volume 1: Arainia - Eps 1 - 5 Video Games 'Galick Venture: Ocip War' The story mode includes the Arainia Saga as a tutorial Saga. Key Arainia Saga characters include Jin, Vak and Ank. Stages are the Jungle of Life, Arainia HQ and City. Category:Sagas Category:Galick Venture Sagas Category:Galick Venture Season 1